Ruffled
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Oneshot. Challenge fic. Harry and Nikki can't keep their hands off each other.


Nikki moaned in surprise as Harry slammed her back into the locker behind where she was standing, his mouth pressing roughly to hers in a bruising kiss. Nikki allowed him to deepen the kiss instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and running one hand through his hair, pulling him closer to her. Harry's hands found her hips, and he gripped them tightly as he pressed a leg in between Nikki's, parting her legs and telling her what he wanted. Not that Nikki couldn't know from the sensation of his arousal pressed against her. Harry broke the kiss momentarily when the need for air became apparent, but Nikki dragged his head down for another kiss, not wanting it to end. She then became aware of one of Harry's hands snaking its way up her stomach and to her chest, squeezing one of her breasts and making her moan into his mouth. Nikki reached up and started to unbutton Harry's shirt, pushing it to the floor before running her hands over his toned chest and stomach, revelling in the feel of his heated skin under her fingers. Nikki broke the kiss and Harry pressed her back into the locker once more, attaching his lips to her neck and allowing Nikki to reach down and unzip his jeans. At the same time, Harry ran his hands down her sides and up the front of her skirt, moaning slightly into her neck as Nikki managed to push his jeans down and cup him through his boxers.

A young lab tech who had just come out of a particularly rancid autopsy, was quite surprised to find that the locker room door, and therefore the path to the showers, was locket. He jangled the handle a few times and he could have sworn he heard voices from inside. Maybe he was mistaken. The young man only lived a few roads away and he could get away with sneaking out and trying to avoid as many people as possible on the way home, before showering there and then returning to work. He tried the handle once more, swearing he heard a loud moan from inside, shaking this thought of instantly, what would anyone be doing at work to make them moan like that? He nodded to Professor Dalton as the older man passed him, paying no attention to the locker room as he made his way through the double doors and into the cutting room.

Nikki smirked at Harry as she straightened her skirt, running her hands over her blouse to smooth it down. Harry meanwhile fumbled with his boxers to try and get them on again, having only removed Nikki's underwear. Nikki however had made sure every single piece of Harry's clothing had been on the floor. Nikki checked her hair in the mirror, making sure it was presentable and didn't have the 'just shagged' look that Harry's had as he pulled on his trousers. The female pathologist laughed to herself, walking over to Harry and pressing a kiss onto his lips, deciding not to tell him about the red mark on his neck where she had bitten him slightly.

"We're due in autopsy with Leo" she whispered against his lips, running her hand over the front of his trousers and feeling him harden again slightly. "See you then"

She then turned and sauntered out of the room, her boots clicking on the floor and leaving Harry very flustered.

_Harry rushed into the cutting room, still adjusting the scrubs he had hastily thrown on in the locker room. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm here now, where do I cut?" he said hastily, pre-empting any chiding from Leo._

Nikki had her back to him, but she apparently made some gesture at Leo, which made him grin and roll his eyes, before she turned around to hand Harry a clean apron.

"I hope she was worth it," she said, her smile saccharine sweet as she pointed towards the slab furthest from the door, where an already decomposing body was lying ready for him. On the only other slab in the room a man who appeared to be in his eighties, and rather more recently deceased, had already been cut open. "Enjoy."

"Oh she was definitely worth it" Harry whispered into Nikki's ear while Leo was out of the room receiving test results from a lab tech. "She might even be coming home with me tonight as well"

Nikki tried to hide the shiver of anticipation from her lover but she knew that she had failed when she felt his hands on her hips, drawing her back into him and feeling his arousal, which was hidden by his baggy scrubs, in her back.

Nikki turned slightly and raised an eyebrow at Harry, resting her hand on his chest, pushing him towards the deceased man.

"Go on" she whispered and glanced towards the door, smirking as she turned back to the man next to her "and if you're good and get your work done, you might get a special treat tonight"

Nikki had never seen Harry move so quickly as he practically sprinted back to the elderly deceased man.


End file.
